Kristy VS The Avengers
by LightIsTheKey14
Summary: You know that friend that you can only take in small doses because they make you tired? Kristy is that friend. And Nick Fury has come to the conclusion that letting the Avengers get to know her individually will be a good idea. Is a whole team of super-hero's against one teenager a good idea? I think not. R&R XD
1. Kristy VS The Hulk

**So... My friend Kristy spent the night with me last night, and I came to a conclusion. The Avengers would kill her. Every one of them would set out to kill her. She's just that kind of person that annoys people for fun, and she would annoy them to no end. Thus, this story was born. Vwallah. You're welcome. So, here goes. Wish me luck! Only kidding, but I don't own the Avengers, or Kristy. She owns herself. ;)**

**))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()**

Nick Fury walked into Bruce Banner's office on a Thursday.

"Bruce," he said, announcing his arrival.

"hm?" the doctor said, looking up from whatever he was doing at the time.

"I have a new assignment for you,"

"Oh. Can I handle it?"

"That's a wonderful question, that we're about to find out. Bruce, meet Kristy."

A small red-headed girl walked into the room.

"A child?"

"A teenager," Fury corrected.

"Oh. Are you sure-"

"Bye Banner. Have fun, and don't hurt her."

Nick walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Hello there," Bruce said to the girl.

"Hi! I'm Kristy! And, you're Bruce Banner! My friend Lilly talks about you all the time! You're like, some green monster, right? Are you a zombie? Zombies are so cool! They like, eat brains and junk!"

Bruce sat down at his desk.

"No, I-I'm not a zombie. Could you please try and be a little quieter?"

The girl broke into an obnoctious laugh.

"What is so funny?"

"You're a ZOMBIE!" the girl exclaimed, breaking into another fit of laughter.

"No, I'm not. Please stop saying that."

"ZOMBIE! ZOMBIE! HAHAHAHA!"

Bruce looked back at the papers on his desk. He would tune her out. That had to work. Before, "HULK SMASH!" did it for him.

He tapped his pencil on his desk. It wasn't working. It had been five minuets now, he had been counting, and the girl hadn't stopped making noise once.

Why had Fury assigned him this? He knew right up front that he couldn't handle the pressure. Was this a test? Bruce didn't know, and really didn't care at this point.

"HAHAHA! I'm a banana, hear me roar, SQUACK!"

He tapped the pencil faster and faster.

This was getting bad.

The girl got up from her spot on the floor, and began to walk idaly around the room, which made Bruce more than nervous. Someone like that, should not be roaming aimlessly around such a highly organized office. Well, a little less than organized, but still.

She picked up random stacks of papers, rifled through them, and slung them back down in any order.

"K-kristy? Can you please sit still, and stop messing with my papers?"

"Haha! Why? Does it, MAKE YOU ANGRY?"

_She's trying to provoke me, _he thought. He couldn't let a mere teenager mess with him! And yet, she was doing such a good job...

"Kristy, please stop that," he suggested, with a little more force in his voice that time.

The girl just laughed, and shrugged it off.

"I SAID STOP THAT!"

It was all over with. The man grew to enormous sizes, and began to smash his office, in attempt to kill the girl once and for all.

Bruce wouldn't have killed her, per say, but she was asking for it...

Kristy ran out the door, down the hall, and into Nick Fury's car.

"That didn't last long," he mussed, as he put the car into drive, and sped down the road.

**)())()()()()()()()()()()()((()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()**

**We all have a friend like Kristy. And, when he or she does annoy the crap out of you, just imagine them in a room with Hulk. See how that ends out if Nick Fury isn't there to save them.**

**So, I'm going to let you guys pick which Avenger Kristy messes with next! Please review, and let me know! !**

**Thanks for reading!- LightIsTheKey14**


	2. Kristy VS Iron Man

**OMG guys! Ya'll rock! Thank you for the reviews! So, since Raychaell Dionzeros requested Iron Man first, that is what I shall do. Here goes. Wish me luck! ;D**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Should we try the door?" Fury asked the red headed teen.

Kristy looked up from her chocolate bar.

"Sure!"

Nick shrugged, and parked the car.

Stark Towers was huge. Especially to a person like Kristy, since where she's from, the tallest building is the library.

"Stark..." she read slowly.

"Yes. You're gonna meet Tony, and hang out with him for a while."

"Okay!"

Fury rang the doorbell, and Pepper opened it with a smile.

"Hello," she said lightly, wondering what this man wanted, and why he had a teenager with him.

"Make sure this gets to Tony. It's very important," the one-eyed man said, pushing Kristy into Pepper and walking away.

"W-wait!" the assistant cried in shock.

"What just happened?" Tony asked, approaching the two, while fiddling with the magnet that is keeping him alive.

Pepper put her hand on the girl's shoulders, and turned her so that Tony could see her face.

"Pepper Potts! I did not know you had kids!"

Pepper scoffed.

"I do not have kids. Fury dropped it off."

"And Fury has kids how?"

The man's secretary gave him a puzzled look.

"What? There's no way that he could get-"

"Tony. Not in front of a child."

"A date..."

"Look, I'm leaving. Have fun."

"You weren't leaving before!"

"Girls can change their minds," Pepper informed him as she walked out the door.

"She's right," the teen said.

"Who are you?"

"Kristy. And you're Iron Man. I don't like you."

Tony's face was priceless.

"What?"

"I don't like you!"

"How can you not like _this_?" he asked, gesturing to himself.

"What's that in your shirt?"

"Hm?"

"That light? Are you a robot? Robot man! Robot man!"

"No?" the billionaire shook his head, "JARVIS, watch her while I go do something."

"Yes, sir." the robotic voice responded.

"You really are a robot!" Kristy exclaimed, before bursting into a fit of laughter.

Tony walked away with a sigh.

"Why do I always get the freaks?..."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Where are you?"

"Ms. Kristy, I do not understand the question."

"AAAAAAAAHHHH! I'M HEARING THE VOICES!"

"Please do not scream."

Kristy threw herself on the floor, and began to roll around, with her hands over her ears, screaming, "Don't let the robots kill MMEEEEE!"

Tony walked into the room, and nudged the girl's squirming figure with his bare foot.

"Shut up."

"Robo-man! Save me!"

"JARVIS, make it stop."

"Sir, we can't hurt it."

The dark haired man glared, deep in thought.

"Do you like movies?"

"Yeah!"

"JARVIS, find something for her to watch. I'll be back later."

"Where are you going, sir?"

Tony winked, and stepped out the door.

()()))()()()()()()()()

Kristy pulled a lighter out of her pocket, and began to flick it on and off.

"Please stop that. It is unsafe."

"AAAAHHH! VOICES!" the girl shrieked, as the threw the lit lighter, and ran from the room.

Soon, the couch was in flames.

JARVIS, out of automatic programing, extinguished the place down quickly.

"Back," Tony said, stepping into the building.

Kristy ran around in circles, screaming that the voice was going to get her.

The man ran his finger on his sleek leather couch.

"JARVIS, what happened to this?"

"Ms. Kristy set it on fire. I extinguished it."

Tony's face contorted into a pure look of rage, as he grabbed the girl by the arm, drug her to the door, and pulled her into his sports car.

"Where we goin', Robo-man."

The billionaire drove three miles down the road, and let the girl out at a stop sign.

Without a word, he drove away.

"That took longer than I expected," Fury commented, as the girl climbed into his car.

The ginger shrugged.

"It's what I do."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Not bad, I think! Teehee. I've been on a bit of a Loki kick, so I have a question for you guys. Should I put Kristy in the care of Loki for a while too? That can only end badly. Bwahahaha! Okay, so... Please review! Review, and Kristy will spare you another day! Lol, only kidding, but seriously, I love reviews more than I love Toothless from How to Train Your Dragon, and that's a lot! Please! Thanks for reading! Love you guys! -LightIsTheKey14 :D**


End file.
